She's Something I can't Live Without
by wolfnettle83
Summary: Renesmee knows Jacob has imprinted, but doesn't want to know who it is. Jacob tries to tell her but she doesn't want to hear about this girl that has captured Jacob's heart.


**Jacob's POV**

"Ness, I need to tell you something," I said, slowly. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, wondering how she'd take the news.

"I just want you to know, I love you, Jacob. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect to protect me and treat me so well. You're like a brother to me." she said while hugging me.

For some reason I felt like I had been crushed. Just a brother? Nothing more? It was like Bella all over again, 'I love you like family', but worse.

"Jacob what did you want to say?" she asked curiously, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine.

My heart melted. Her smile, hey eyes, just her. She was perfect.

"Never mind," I replied looking away. I couldn't bear to have her stare so sweetly at me while she was just so close to me. I imagined how soft her lips would feel but changed my thoughts.

I couldn't believe it, she still thought of me as just a brother. I felt sick in the stomach, dizzy inside. My mind shut down, so I just nodded my head to her question not really paying attention to what she had asked.

She took a step back in her violet beach dress; she looked good in any outfit. I wondered what she could be doing and I got the complete wrong idea as she slipped off her dress to reveal her small dark indigo bikini. Was she trying to kill me? My heart raced; she looked stunning.

Then suddenly, she took hold of my hand. My heart continued to flutter. We felt like a couple, finally. Why couldn't she see it like that? She led me down to the beach. We got there and she stood, the wind blowing through her smooth dark hair.

I watched her walk elegantly in front of me. She turned back and I smiled. When she turned around I crept up behind her and put my hands on her thin waist. She squealed a friendly squeal and ran towards the water. I followed her smiling. She was laughing cheerfully; I wished I could hear her laugh everyday.

She splashed as she ran into the water. Water was up to her waist and I ran forward and scooped her into my arms and spun her around.

"Jacob! Put me down, now!" she screamed.

I did as she asked and threw her gently into the water. She stood up again and splashed me. I raced back to the shore and sat on the sand. She followed just behind me. I reached out for her hand and smiled. She was dripping wet, she still looked so adorable. She reached out took my hand and sat beside me, no, closer than that. I put my hand around her and we sat staring at the horizon, the wind blowing her beautiful hair.

I pressed my lips to her head. Her head turned to face mine. I stared into her eyes and leant forward. A few inches and our lips would touch. She didn't mind that we were so close. Maybe she doesn't know if she loves me more than a brother. She was indecisive. This was my chance to make her see how much more I could mean to her.

I leaned even closer, but as hard as it was to resist kissing her, I stopped. If she only loves me as a brother, then I can't take advantage of her. Or at least not yet. I drew back slowly.

She stood up briskly. Her eyes showed so many emotions and hurt was shown most. She stormed off and I followed her. I was unsure of what I had done. Did I offend her by going in for a kiss, or drawing away from the kiss? She must have turned somewhere because I couldn't see her. I didn't find her and guessed she went back to the Cullen's house. I wish she hadn't, but I'd do anything to be around her. As I came nearer I directed my thoughts to how great the weather was, because I knew Edward would be eavesdropping.

"Come in, Jacob," I heard Edward say, just before I managed to knock on the door.

"What are you hear for?" he asked.

"Hi, Edward. It's great to see you too," I said in a sarcastic voice.

He turned and gave me a look, like I was stupid. How was it that someone who appeared to be doing very little, could be in such a hurry to get on with things.

"Is Nessie here?" I asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"No. She's meant to be with you." he said in an accusing tone, the anger rising in his voice. I stood up straight. She's not here? I must have missed her, I had to go back.

Bella's head appeared from around the corner, but her face was harsh.

"Where is she, Jacob?" Bella asked, fury in her tone.

'_I can simply leave now and she'll be back before you know it' _I thought but Edward snarled. Why did I have to repress the memory before I could apologise.

"I don't know, exactly," I said quickly, "she just turned somewhere. She'll be nearby; she was just running away from me." I tried to make it sound as although I had a small clue, but Edward knew it wasn't exactly as I phrased it.

"What did you do?" Rosalie yelled. She was standing in front of me in a flash. Even though she and Edward were in front of me, they were a fair distance away. This house is a Jacob hating zone. Sure it had worn off a little, but vampires never, ever forget.

Rosalie actually asked me as, sounding as if she thought I was going to give her an answer. They were angry; I had to tell them something. I tossed up lying, and Edward snarled again.

'_Stupid leech' _I thought. Mind your own business.

I couldn't lie; I didn't want to tell Rosalie, she'll laugh at me. So I chose to tell Edward.

'_Well, we were at the beach. It was nothing really. I just think I offended her, I don't know, we were just really close but she said she loved me like a brother. It's confusing.' _I thought. I imagined it easier to tell, but I couldn't put it into words.

Edward jerked his head toward the door. He was telling me to go find her.

I ran outside, my mind focused. I phased, but I was too focused on Nessie that my shorts tore rapidly. Not again. I was about to race off before Alice came out and was bouncing with excitement. Of course she knew I'd be here.

"Jacob, before you go, I bought you something!" she said, bursting with anticipation.

Oh no she's gone shopping.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I saw this and I couldn't resist!" she said holding back a giggle.

Her thin handed dipped into the bag and in a brief moment she threw a squeaky dog toy at me.

I growled at her while the rest of the family laughing from behind me.

"Are you ever going to stop with the canine jokes?" Edward asked, still laughing.

"Not any time soon," Alice said. Her high pitched laughter was calming usually, but now it was just agitating.

My ears twitched up, I heard a rustle nearby. Someone else was here. Then I heard the sweet, musical laugh that calmed me, she was here.

I turned around and took a few steps towards the laughter, but as soon as I did, it stopped. I hurried further forward. I heard the plants rustle, she was moving backwards. So I continued forward in a run.

"Stop following me, Jacob!" she yelled.

She had no idea how much that hurt. I was so crushed.

I did what she asked and I skidded to a stop. I turned and headed towards home. I needed some space, some time, to think about what had happened.

There she was so close to me. Her chocolate brown eyes centimetres away from mine, looking at them in depth. She leant in; her hair hanging off the edge of her shoulders. Her breath smelt so sweet, our lips so close. She was my angel and then -

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered sleepily, slamming my hand on the snooze button with a little too much force.

I miss my angel. She still isn't talking to me and it's been a week; it's been too long.

I got up slowly and changed into my shorts. I rushed downstairs, out the door and headed toward the beach.

I was grateful Sam was giving me time off from the pack. He knew I was upset and since they had new members, they have enough to patrol the area.

I stared at the waves rolling in the shore. It was cold, it had been all week. It brought back memories of when she stormed off. She looked gorgeous and I upset her. I walked over that same place where I saw her last. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I was unsure how long I sat there, but then I felt two thin arms wrap around me. I slowly took my head out of my hands and looked up. There was Nessie, my angel. She was smiling so sweetly. I'd missed that smile. She sat down next to me, so close to me, and leant her head on my shoulder.

"Nessie," I said, relieved that she was finally with me again. I stroked her gorgeous hair.

"Jacob, I'm really confused. You need to tell me what's going on." she said. She was right, but when I tried to tell her before, I choked.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ness," I paused, "I imprinted."

I saw her face fall in disappointment. She was staring at the ground so I quickly continued talking.

"Nessie, look at me. Don't you want to hear about her? She's beautiful, funny, smart-" I started talking but she cut me off.

She jerked her head up

"No, I don't want to hear about her!" she screamed, a tear rolling down her eye.

I leaned closer to her and briefly kissed her. At first she didn't pull away, but then she did. Her face looked innocently confused, but it then turned to anger.

"You're sick! You said you imprinted!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

I stood up quickly, an awkward space between us.

"Nessie, it's _you_. I love you. I imprinted on you." I whispered, "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

She ran into me and crashed her sweet lips onto mine. I put my fingers through her hair. We stood there sharing the perfect moment; it wouldn't have been perfect if it wasn't with her.

She pulled away for a breath, "I love you too."

She kissed me tenderly and I put my arm around her skinny waist. We are a couple at last.

She rested her head on my shoulder. We walked together, closer than usual, so anyone who saw us could see we were together.

We went to the Cullen's house and the door burst open. Bella ran and hugged us both.

"Nessie, I'm so glad you're happy again. It's great to have you back to normal." she said and smiled thankfully at me.

"I'm proud of you honey," Edward said, "I've missed your cheerful self."

We walked inside, my arm still around her waist and stood near the doorway. Alice came in just as we did.

"Perfect," she said, "Just perfect."

Of course she had seen this coming.

"Aww look at the happy couple," Emmett said, appearing from behind us in a flash.

Beside me Nessie blushed deep red, it was gorgeous. She smiled, embarrassed, her sweet smile, which I will never let go.


End file.
